


Dreams On Ice - Revised Chapter 1

by justanother30



Series: Dreams On Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chapter 1 Re-do, Dreams On Ice Chapter 1 revised, M/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanother30/pseuds/justanother30
Summary: I rewrote the first chapter for myDreams On Icefic. I may continue to revise that piece, but I'll cross that bridge once it's fully finished!Here also are some scene practicedrabbles, part of which I incorporated in this scene.





	Dreams On Ice - Revised Chapter 1

Well, there was nothing like taking your dreams, dousing them in gasoline, and lighting the match to give you a new look on life.

“Yuri, it wasn’t all that bad.”

Except it really was.

The ice dragged against my skates as I made my way off the rink, my leg and back still smarting. My breath billowed out in front of me, and I pulled my arms in around myself. My coach held out my warm-up jacket as I approached and draped it over my shoulders. He started to brush the ice crystals that ran along the length of my body, evidence of my falls, but I grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t.” I took my blade guards from him, wincing as I bent over to put them on. 

He stood and watched me, then sighed. “Come on, then. Let’s get your scores.”

I looked over to the “kiss and cry” area where skaters’ fates were decided. Was it really only a month since we were here, joyous with excitement? My men’s free skate program had actually received a qualifying score for the Grand Prix Final, one of the top figure skating competitions in the world. My coach, Celestino Cialdini, proud Italian that he was, had planted a giant kiss on each of my cheeks. The crowd was cheering, I was bawling my eyes out, and all I could think was, _They don’t call this the “kiss and cry” for nothing._

Now, I couldn’t even bring myself to feel anything, except the wet fabric clinging to my body, and cold droplets running down my back and legs as the ice on my costume began to melt. The voices around me sounded far away, pulled into the vacuum of the vast arena. Without my glasses the crowd was just a blur, like wax crayons that had melted together in a runny mess. I barely heard the scores before I bolted up and left for the locker rooms. Inside I knew I should be falling apart, but I couldn’t get myself to react at all. 

Celestino came in shortly after. “Victor’s up. I know you probably want to watch.” 

Victor. Victor. Victor. His name swirled around my head. Russia’s top skater, Victor Nikiforov was the type of skater that came around once a generation, maybe less. Seemingly carved from the ice and brought to life by the gods themselves, he was the embodiment of everything a male figure skater aspired to be. Grace, strength, elegance, power. He had never been off the podium since his debut on the Senior Circuit ten years ago, and hadn’t won anything less than gold for the past five years. At an age when most skaters thought of retiring, he was unstoppable, and it didn’t look like he was leaving competition anytime soon.

I both envied and admired Victor. Okay, admired was perhaps a mild word. He was my own personal skating god. I practically had a shrine dedicated to him. I probably had every news clipping, every video of his routines, every poster, and piece of paraphernalia related to him. His skating was everything I wished mine could be, and it was as if I could absorb it by always having his presence around me.

Then, the impossible happened this year, and by qualifying for the Grand Prix I would actually be his competitor. In the qualifying rounds we never had the same assignments, so I had never skated on the same ice as him. Until now. Yesterday, seeing him not fifty feet away as we all skated our warm-up practically gave me apoplexy. Then, as easy as if he were leaping over a small branch, he flew high into the air in a quad flip, his signature jump, which he landed perfectly. My heart stopped. Both at seeing that move in person, and at the realization that I was doomed. 

I couldn’t see straight after that. The ice started warping in my vision, and instead of a flat smooth surface, I felt I was skating over a tossing sea. I couldn’t get my barrings. I tried one of my own jumps, a triple axel, child’s play for Victor I was sure, but ending squarely on my ass.

My short program that day was an absolute disgrace. I couldn’t land anything to save my life. After each fall my thoughts immediately went to Victor, wondering if he had seen it. I doubted he was really watching, but if he was, I could barely think past the humiliation. 

Last night, Celestino tried to rally me at dinner. 

“Don’t think about today at all. Let’s just move forward from here.” He was pouring me some wine, which I declined. “A glass won’t hurt. You need to relax.”

I pushed it away, making my point. 

“Alright,” he simply said and took it for himself. He drank it quickly, and placed the empty glass next to his plate. 

Celestino waved for the waiter, and ordered for both of us. For himself, their special, and for me, soup and a light salad. I tried to eat as much as I could, knowing Celestino was counting every bite to make sure I had enough. Each mouthful was an effort, and I had to push past my instinct to gag and throw the entire contents up on the table with each swallow. I stopped when his eyes ceased their wary vigil, deeming that I had eaten enough. 

At dinner tonight, Celestino didn’t even try. Today my free skate program was even worse. It had broken both him and me.

The silence was broken when a small commotion started at the other end of the restaurant. A small crowd had swarmed at the entrance, and patrons were leaving their tables to head to the lobby. Even the waiters had abandoned their posts. Celestino was unperturbed. 

“Hmpf,” he smirked, eyes low and a little drunk, three empty wine glasses by his plate. “Guess we’ve been blessed. Victor and his entourage have arrived.” 

I didn’t know whether to be horrified, or jump up and join the pressing fans. Although my performance today was a complete and utter disaster, I couldn’t pull myself away from watching his. Of course, he was slated after me, so my complete failure on the ice only made his look even more flawless, setting it in stark contrast. I didn’t want to meet him, only catch a glimpse. I fought silently with myself for a good two minutes, then rose. 

“Don’t fangirl out on me too much,” Celestino said with a humorless chuckle. 

I made my way up front. The crowd was actually bigger than it seemed, people densely packed, trying to push their way up to Victor. I wormed my way around the side, until I got a view of him between a pair of heads to my right. Victor was there smiling and laughing, signing autographs and taking selfies. He leaned in and kissed the cheek of one young woman right as she snapped her picture as a surprise, but then she pressed her advantage even further, grabbed him and planted a kiss right on his mouth. The crowd went nuts. 

Next to Victor, his coach’s displeased face turned even more sour at that display. He grabbed the girl and shoved her back into the crowd, yelling at everyone to let Victor eat in peace as he pushed his way to the best table. Glaring at the maitre de was all the man needed to start rushing everyone away and get his waiters back to their duties, scrambling to get Victor's and the coach's orders. 

I turned to go back, but out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed at Victor one last time. His smile had gone, now that the crowds weren’t around. My glance lingered another moment, when Victor looked up and right at me. I quickly looked away, and scurried back to my table, where Celestino waited, two more empty wine glasses next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
